Hope's Flower
by alovethatshimmers
Summary: Ayame Uchiha is one of the next generation of ninjas that are to protect the Hidden Leaf village. Not only is she the daughter of the infamous Itachi Uchiha, but she is also a jinchuuriki. Her story is one of pain, and love. The story is not about Naruto and Sasuke specifically, but they are involved in her life a great deal. Read to find out exactly what happens to little Ayame.
1. Prologue

**Hello! Ok so first of all I do NOT own Naruto. Second this is a very OOC story and contains many OCs. I would like to say I usually have a hard time writing on a regular basis, but I have had ideas for a story like this for a while. I have decided I would like to make it my summer project. I will try to update a lot, but I do still have things I need to do. This story does not follow the actual things that happen in Naruto and i made a lot of stuff up, but it goes with the story very well. I don't care if i get reviews or not, i would like them but even if all i get are bad ones I still intend on continuing this story just to say I did. Please Review if you want to though, and I would appreciate constructive criticism. Ok well please enjoy the story! **

* * *

Nothing about this story is quite easy to tell. The best way to start would be my conception, which took place a mere two days before my father's death at the hands of my uncle. My father knew this would happen, so he had one last passionate night with my mother to no one's knowledge, he of course never imagined that I would come from it.

I should be mad that my uncle killed my father, but I can't bring myself to be that way. He had every reason to even if they turned out to be false in the end, and I know every time he sees me he regrets his decisions about the whole thing.

I guess I'm getting a little ahead of myself here; I'm giving you all this information without the names of these people. My father is Itachi Uchiha, making my uncle Sasuke Uchiha. My mother was someone who was well forgot over the years but not to her childhood teammate and lover, Itachi. Her name is Tsuki Uzumaki. Yes I know it's a shocking twist in the story. Naruto had a big sister but she was thought to be dead long ago, little did everyone know she had knowledge of the Uchiha massacre and knowing she could not be without my father, she faked her death and went into hiding and awaited his crimes that would be committed.

She was, and still isn't a bad person for this decision and no one has judged her for this. The decisions she has made were out of love and never harmed anyone, but that is beside the point. She eventually made a new life for herself in a tiny village called Wind's Point that was located on a mountain side. She would receive occasional visits from my father and they would… well I think you can get the point. They knew he did not have long left, as I previously said they has one last night of passion which in turn created me; Ayame Uchiha.

After discovering her lover was dead and she was pregnant with his child she returned to her home that was in the grasp of a terrible war with Madara Uchiha and the Akatsuki. My mother knew she needed the protection of the Hidden Leaf village to raise me. Upon her return she was welcomed with surprisingly open arms, and by this point my Uncle Sasuke was back with the Leaf, and my Uncle Naruto was so happy he had someone. He had a big sister, which let me clarify, he ended up blocking his memories of her because her "death" was so hard to handle. She was ridiculed and looked down upon as well because of her younger brother being what he was but she loved him all the same. He remembered her instantaneously and that allowed the village to accept her, and me as well.

Both of my uncles were thrilled to have a new addition to their families, especially Sasuke. Surprisingly he was so upset to lose his brother after finding out the truth that when he discovers I was his child he was ecstatic. He would be able to have a piece of his departed brother here and in a way, make up for what he had done. Naruto was just as happy to see his best friend come back to life again. However this happy reunion between my family was short lived with the final battle approaching.

The ten tails was not what people expected, it was not a combination of all of the other tailed beast's, but a whole other entity that's awakening was triggered by all of the others being in one place and their power being channeled at once. This being turned on Madara, and killed him ironically. With everyone working together they were able to almost beat the ten tails, but it had to be bound inside of a child like all the others. It had to be bound inside of a newborn baby. Fortunately for them, a woman was in labor as this became apparent; my mother.

She happily volunteered, saying "my baby will be able to handle it; she is he fathers child after all."

Usually the mother dies in this process, but because of the combined efforts of Sakura and Lady Tsunade, my mother was able to completely recover from the ordeal. She named me Ayame, because in the hard times on the mountain she would tend to her small garden which contained Irises, her favorite flower. Ayame was the word for Iris, and she thought her symbol of hope could become something more, me.

This is only the beginning though, with a whole new generation. YES, things turned out completely different from what everyone thought and we had losses, but everyone was happy. My mother went back to Wind's Point to raise me, however there were Leaf ninjas patrolling around which actually helped the little villages economy with the constant flow of people. This is not to say it was always a happy thing. I was still, a jinchuuriki, a feared monster by most. This is only the background to my story however; it is a painful one as well and difficult to tell, but mine to tell all the same.

* * *

**SO! what do you guys think? let me know! This is only the prologue though, I intend to make the rest a lot longer but this needed to be short and to the point so it didn't get too confusing. **


	2. The Painful Beginning

**Hey guys! This is the first official chapter I hope you all like it! Oh and I don't own Naruto only the many OCs in this story. I probably wont be able to update like this very often, but hey this is fresh in my mind and i wanted to get it down! **

**Bold is Ayame's "monster" speaking in her head**

_Italics is Ayame talking to the "monster" or herself in her mind. _

* * *

Ayame's P.O.V.

The wind was blowing all around me as I sat on my favorite bench just within the woods by my house. This was my safe place that no one else knew about except for two other people. This was where I went when I was upset or needed time alone.

"HEY MONSTER GIRL!" a loud snide voice rang out from my left just as a group of about 10 other children came into my small clearing.

"OH GUYS IT THINKS IT CAN HIDE FROM US!" Another one of the children yelled.

You see these things were common; a group of other kids would find me and beat me or yell terrible things. I was hoping I would get off with the yelling, but they had just found my special place. That would take time and effort.

"GET HER!" the apparent leader of the group screamed, but just as they started to approach, another child came to my rescue appearing in the right of my clearing.

"LEAVE AYAME ALONE YOU ASSHOLES!" my best friend and hero, Kaiya, screamed at the top of her lungs. You see, Kaiya's parents had wanted a boy and had picked the name Kai for their "son" but they never imagined that it would be a girl. So instead of picking a whole new name they just added a female ending to the name. It was lazy yes, but it did make for a pretty and unique name. She was also my only friend in the entire village and I always feel guilty because she has always been ridiculed for it as well. I mean who in their right mind would want to be friends with a monster? Only her, that's for sure.

"PSH. This isn't worth it. Monster girl can't even stand up for herself; she has to have Kaiya do it for her! HOW PATHETIC!" one of the girls in the group of children said in a nasty tone.

And just like that, the group of children was gone.

"Thank you Kai, you always come to my rescue!" I said using my nick name for her as I ran up and hugged her.

"You need to stop thanking me Ame! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't!" she yelled as she hugged me back. She had a nick name for me also, Ame.

"I actually came to get you for another reason too Ame," she added but then paused "I was going to see you and your mother asked me to come get you. It's time for dinner!" she said in a happy voice with a dumb smile on her face.

"Oh ok! Thank you Kai you're the best! I didn't notice how late I was getting mom must be really worried!" I said with thankfulness and concern in my voice. A few times when I was late to dinner, it was because I had been beaten so bad I couldn't move. Thankfully however, this was not one of those times.

The walk back home with Kai was a quiet one, but we liked it that way. I looked over at her, she was taller than the rest of the kids around here. Granted she was only 10 and it could still change, but I somehow doubted it would change that much over the years. I was one of the many people who were shorter than her, heck I was shorter than most people! But I didn't mind because when people were chasing me it made it easier to hide.

She was what the boys would call "cute". She had long, straight light brown hair that went all the way to her butt, which was so different from my short dark black hair that was an inch above my shoulders. She also had light brown eyes and extremely tan skin, while I have deep tealish green eyes like my mother and extremely pale white skin like my father apparently had, that's where I also got my dark hair from because my mother had bright red hair.

She was also a little under a year older than me. She was 10 now and I was only 9. She had moved here about four years ago, but she still wasn't sure why except her father and mother had wanted a change in scenery. They people may be mean in the village to anything that wasn't like them, but the village itself was beautiful. It was on the side of a mountain with a small river going through the middle of it. It was small, with only about 300 hundred people all together, but it was very homely to those who were accepted.

We came to a stop as we reached my small home. "Ok well I'll see you later ok Ame? Love you!" she said as she hugged me.

"Bye Kai! Love you too!" I said as I hugged her back. She waved goodbye and went back to her own home, and I went inside mine.

"Oh! Ayame you're home! Finally! I was so worried about you! What happened sweetie?" my mother said in a rush as I came inside, concern and worry filled her voice.

"I was just in the woods at my bench momma, nothing happened I just kind of lost track of time!" I said trying to make her feel better. I never wanted my mother to worry about me.

"Oh ok well dinner is on the table it's been a long day so I'm going to go to bed! Night Sweetie!" she said as she hugged me goodnight. I said thank you and goodnight and let her go get some sleep.

I sat down at the table and began to eat and then I heard _It. _

**Be careful Child. Something bad is coming. **I heard the monster inside me saying. It often spoke to me and warned me of things, but for the most part it was actually pretty nice when I had no one to talk to. It gave me comfort and understanding.

_What do you mean? _I asked in my head. I was concerned; its warning was very ominous. I did not like this one bit.

**You shall see little one, you shall see. Just be ready, this is something that is very important and will change everything. **It said in a cryptic way. I hated when it didn't tell me outright what was happening.

_Fine. Be that way. Meany. _I said in a pouting manner.

Just as I was about to eat I hear it. The explosion. Screams. And fighting. Lots of fighting. As got up to get my mother the door burst open and two men came in. They were ninja. Rogue ninja. I was very afraid of what was going to happen, because they ran towards me, but before that could happen, my mother through a kunai knife at each of them, successfully killing them.

See killing didn't bother me at all because of the monster inside me, but I never did hurt or fight the people who attacked me because my mother always told me, "they say you're a monster because of the one inside you, that isn't true at all my dear daughter; what truly makes a person a monster is their actions towards others, so who is the real monster?" she would say that after a beating or when I would come home crying because of the harsh words people always used on me.

"Baby you need to run. Now" My mother said in a tone that I had never heard come out of her mouth. "Fight them if you need to ok baby? They will kill you. That is their goal. Do NOT let that happen ok? Mommy loves you very much. Don't forget that." She said as more ninjas came into the house through the roof.

Just as she asked, I ran. Fast. But I was stopped when I saw it. Kaiya. She wasn't being attacked by the ninjas, oh no. she was HELPING them. As I saw her she was killing an innocent old man with a long sword.

"K-ka-kai? Kaiya? W-wh-what is.. what is the meaning of this KIAYA!" I started with a stutter but ended with a strong, commanding scream. She turned and laughed.

"Awe well hello there _Ame." _She said in a venomous tone. "I was hoping I could ambush the little _Uchiha monster _after I killed these pathetic weaklings but I guess I have to kill you now, Ayame Uchiha. "

She said as she started to run towards me with her sword. But everything slowed down almost to a stop. My eyes burned. And everything changed in color and appearance. _What was this? _ I thought to myself.

**This, little one is the power of your blood. This is the Sharingan. **The monster said as everything came to a stop.

**Your eyes slowed her down but I stopped everything momentarily so we could talk for a minute. You must kill her. Kill the best friend you love so dearly before she kills you for your power. Use your eyes, and you will unlock even greater power. Usually one has to commit many crimes to get this power, however in this circumstance it is self-defense and the perfect opportunity. She is a spy and I have known for a long time about this information. I apologize little one, but it was for the best. She protected you when need be and in the end you will gain much power and strength from her betraying you. ** The monster said. I knew I should be mad, but I wasn't. I couldn't be. Everything my monster said was true and would only be for the better.

_How do I kill her? _I asked in a tone I never thought I would have in a million years. The monster chuckled inside my head.

**I can lead you my electric abilities but keep your eyes up and you will receive power. Get her sword and run the bitch through. **It said in a dark manor. And I did as it said.

Time sped up again, but it was slightly slower than usual, and I moved at normal time while everyone else was slowed down some. She ran and slashed at me and I barely dodged. I held out my hand somehow by instinct and I was able to send a shot of purple electricity towards her hands. It hit her arm and she dropped the sword. But then she pulled out a kunai and threw it at me.

"DAMN IT ALL" she screamed when she realized I had the Sharingan. I made to pick up her sword, but I felt a burning pain in my left thigh. She had successfully landed a kunai in my leg, and I screamed in pain as I pulled it out and threw it back at her after charging it with my purple electricity. I smirked as it connected with her right shoulder and she screamed in shock and pain as well. I grabbed the sword and ran at her, also charging the sword with the purple electricity, but stopped as I reached her.

"Why? Why convince me you were my friend for FOUR years Kaiya? It doesn't make any sense. Why not just have the rouges attack the village when you first got here? I asked because I was truly curious. We were so taken up in our battle that we didn't notice all the fire around us.

"I will tell you only because you have won, Uchiha." She paused and looked into my eyes. "We are the ninja who have been hurt by the Uchiha and tailed beasts. The ruins of the war ARE us. We no longer wish to suffer and we want our revenge. So, there was a plan devised. Get close to the next generation of Uchiha and befriend them, gain their love and affection, then when it is the most unexpected, destroy them without a second thought to it. That is my one and only purpose to destroy you, monster." She said with a voice void of all emotion.

"I see." I answered. "This has hurt me, yes, but I forgive you. You have protected me many times so I will make this quick and hopefully painless, Kai. Oh, and know I will always love you even if you betrayed me." I told her, and then in one fast motion, I swiftly impaled her directly in the heart. Just like that, my friend's life was over and then, it happened.

Pain like I had never felt before erupted throughout my body, originating from my eyes. It felt as if they were going to melt away. I collapsed into the ground, and the last thing I heard before I gave into the abyss of darkness, was the voice of the monster.

**Very good, little one, very good. **

* * *

**So what do you think? Read and review :D I hope it didn't get too confusing. I hope it is long enough, i want to try and get them to be longer and longer each time! What did you guys think of her "monster" and Kaiya's betrayal? Let me know! **


	3. The Contract

**Twice in one day?! This is a new record for me but I really just wanna get this story down! I don't own Naruto, just my OCs. **

**Bold is the "monster" in Ayame's head**

_Italics is Ayame talking to the "monster" or herself in her mind_

* * *

Ayame's P.O.V.

I didn't know why but I woke up in a dark room, with blackish purple goop on the floor up too my ankles. The walls were a gray stone, and there was only enough light to see the basic color of things. There was no roof or anything, the walls just ascended to darkness. Suddenly a hallway appeared out of nowhere, and following my gut feeling, I walked down it. The purple-black goop making sloshing noises as I walked.

After a while, I'm not sure exactly how long but it felt like forever, I came upon a room with a giant stone door. Then it clicked, I had been here many times, but this was the farthest I had ever come in my dream. Something deep inside me told me to stop and run away, but I couldn't; I needed to find out what was in that room.

I walked up to the door and pulled it open, and dark purple smoke rolled into the hallway around me. The fear in my heart increased with every step I took into the room. Then I stopped at the sound of an all too familiar voice.

**So I see you have finally found me, little one. **The voice of the monster rang out as a giant blackish purple figure approached me.

_What is this place? _I asked. I truly was curious about it.

**This is where I reside within your mind child. And before you even ask, yes you are here for a reason. I need to explain what happened after you killed that little traitor.** The Beast paused, but then continued.** This power comes with a price, but it is one I can counteract, but you have to agree to something with me; a contract, if you prefer to think of it that way. **It stopped and waited for my response.

_And what would this contract entail? I will not allow you to harm anyone! _I said. And I meant it, I did not want to have to harm anyone who was innocent because it was wrong. I would never let my mother down like that. The beast just chuckled at my response and then continued.

**Actually, child, It is nothing like that. The power your eyes hold damages them immensely, and they have a limit, my proposition for you, little one, is that you are 9, and almost 10. I would like you to refrain from using my power and the power of your eyes until you are 16 years of age, and then, you will be in complete control of my power, and your own. You can use it when I say it is necessary and I will not allow you to parish, but you must not use any of these powers. My reasoning for this is that I do not want you to have to rely on me or the power of your eyes. I want you to be strong without them. Do you agree to this, Uchiha? **The beast explained.

I thought about it for a minute. There was no real reason to not accept, it was only six years, and I did not want to HAVE to rely on the ten tails.

_I do agree to this, ten tails. _I answered after about five minutes of seriously thinking about the pros and cons of this arrangement, but in the end, it was nothing but worth it.

**Very well, little one. **It said as the room began to fill completely with the purple black liquid. Then, everything went black

The moment I would I sprang up and out of the bed I was in. It was not mine. And this was NOT my room. Then I realized that I was in a hospital. After the initial shock of figuring out where I was, the door to the room opened.

I did not recognize the woman who walked through the door, but I knew she was a nurse. But as soon as she saw me she screamed and jumped back a little.

"OH! Im so sorry! Your startled me!" she said franticly as she realized I had just woken up.

"You should really sit down! If Lady Sakura comes in and you're up and about we would both be in a world of trouble!" the nurse said in a joking, but serious manor.

"I think your right!" I laughed as I replied and sat back down. "How long was I out for miss?" She looked at me with concern and worry as she replied.

"About three months, Miss Uchiha." She said. **She is not a threat don't worry little one, she has well taken care of you while you have been sleeping. **The monster answered before I even knew I was getting defensive.

_OK. Thank you ten. _I didn't really have a name for my monster other than ten, because it was the ten tails. It didn't seem to mind this though.

"That's insane, I was out for THAT long….?" I asked her in a worried voice as it sunk in that I had basically been in a coma.

"Yes, your family was very worried about you! Lord Hokage ordered you get the best care while you were out!" She replied in a sweet voice. My uncle always did spoil me and treat me like I was a princess… I needed to thank him for this.

"OH! I almost forgot everyone needs to be notified! Well you seem to be fine but I will send someone else in to check up on you while I make sure everyone is informed that you are awake!" She squealed as she franticly ran from the room. I couldn't help but laugh because she almost knocked over a gurney that was going by in the process.

A few minutes later, another woman came into the room, but I recognized her as my auntie Sakura.

"OH! AYAME YOUR FINNALY AWAKE! EVERYONE WAS SO WORRIED!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged me.

"C-cr-crushing….m-me" I was barley mange to get out. She must have forgotten her strength.

"Oh I'm sorry Ayame" She squealed as she released me from her bone crushing embrace.

"It's fine Auntie, I'm just happy to be awake!" I said with much enthusiasm. I was so happy I was here, but then reality hit me, I was in the Leaf village. Wind's Point was probably gone.

After a few minutes of talking, she did my examination to make sure everything was working right, and it all was. She said I could be released as soon as my mother arrived. Then, I was pulled from my thoughts very abruptly when I was tackled by my mother, who would not stop showering me with kisses on the forehead and cheeks.

"MOTHER" I screamed at her. Yes, I was happy to see her but this was way too much.

"OH IM SORRY AME MOMMY JUST MISSED YOU!" She screamed and cried as yes again, I was pulled into a bone crushing embrace. This was getting old fast.

"OK dear I'm done, let's get you released and to see you uncles!" She said Uncles. As in plural. That mean the always feuding best friends who were my uncles: Naruto and Sasuke.

"OK mom" I said as we got up, with Sakura's ok of course, to go get me discharged from the hospital.

* * *

After checking out and the long walk up to the Hokage tower, we were finally sitting in my Uncle Naruto's office. He of course had been worse than my own mother with the hugs and kisses, seeing as how he is who he is.

"SO!" he finally said "You will both be staying here in the village! And in two months" he paused, probably for dramatic effect_,_ "you, Ame, will start your two year session at the Ninja Academy! Isn't that wonderful AME! YOU GET TO TRAIN HERE AND STAY WITH ALL OF US!" He started to scream happily towards the end. Typical Uncle Naruto.

"That sounds wonderful Uncle Naruto!" I said very happily. I had always looked forward to one day becoming a ninja. And now I would be able to do just that, but then I remembered my contract. IT would be really hard without Ten's power or my eyes.

"You will also spend some time training with me, at least to get the basics down and then learn more advanced things." Uncle Sasuke finally spoke. Up until now, he hadn't said a word. Then he added in a skeptical voice, "Naruto and I need to talk to you privately as well."

"Oh! I'm sorry that's fine!" my mother said as she walked towards the door, then added" Sweetie I'm going to be in the lobby waiting, come find me when you're done" She said and then left and shut the door.

Sasuke did a quick jutsu that I recognized as one to make it impossible to hear within the room.

"Ok Ame, you mom told us what happened, and I'm very sure you know why I want to talk to you. Did you awaken your Sharingan?" Sasuke asked in a serious but laid back tone. He was always a lot nicer to me when less people were around, even if it was just my mother and Naruto.

**Tell them about our arrangement; they will be most pleased with it. And tell the Uchiha that you unlocked Mangekyou Sharingan. He will be most pleased about this as well, and then tell him that I am going to counteract the negative effects once the contract is up, so that he does not have to worry about your health. **Ten all of a sudden spoke up, but I did not rely to it, only relayed its information to both of my Uncles. Ten was right, as usual; they were happy about it, and excited that I was on very good terms with it.

After a while more of talking about everything and setting up things with the academy, I went back down to see my mother. She took me out to what was apparently her younger brothers favorite ramen stand, and then to our new home. We were staying in the house next to Sasuke's family at the Uchiha compound. Naruto had wanted us to stay with him, however there was not enough room with his ever growing family, I'm sorry but DAMN. He and Auntie Hinata had six children already with another one on the way. That was just too many. But Sasuke and Sakura only had two, and an entire compound of open houses.

* * *

Things went very smoothly with my training that I had with both of my uncles. We discovered that my chakra in fact did not just have two, but three types of orientation; Fire, Electricity, and Wind. I found it ironic that I would probably be able to use both Sasuke's and Naruto's signature moves eventually. But this would not be for a very long time unfortunately.

The time passed quickly, but I ended up making some very good friends and a very competitive rival in the short time before the ninja academy started. My friends consisted of Yuri Uchiha, Mae Uzumaki, Kyo Uzumaki, Hoshi Uzumaki, and Awai Inuzuka. My rivals were the utterly annoying Kai Uzumaki and Shiro Uchiha. They hated each other and immediately we all hated one another. We fought with each other a lot, especially me and Kai because we were together the most. We were going to be starting in the academy together while Shiro was a year two years ahead of us and about to become a genin.

* * *

I awoke today like any other day, to the sound of my alarm clock going off. I reached over and turned it off and sat up on the bed. I yawed extremely loud, and then got up to get dressed. I wore my typical outfit today; a purple dress with the Uchiha crest on the chest of it, a fishnet undershirt that stopped at my elbows, black spandex that went down to my knees with fishnet shorts underneath them, then finally my purple ninja sandals that matched my dress. Then I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked at my face; MY eyes were their same teal color, they never changed of course. At the corner of both of my eyes I had a solid purple line that ran down the entire length of my face and reminded me of tear marks.

Most people who saw me though it was make but, but it was actually a birthmark that I had from Ten. Purple seemed to be Ten's color, but it also fit me as well and always brought out my bright teal eyes. I was just as pale as my Uncle Sasuke was, and I got that from my father. I had a picture of him actually, and they were all right, I did get my hair and complexion from him. Only my mother would say this because apparently he was thought of to be an infamous terrible villain, when yes he was, but he was a kind and gentle man. My mom always says I'm exactly like my father in every way.

"Ame breakfast is ready!" My mother yelled up the stairs at me, pulling me from my thoughts. Today was a very special day, my first day of the ninja academy. I went to eat and then after I was done, I brushed my teeth. My mom wished me good luck and then I left for my important day.

The walk to the academy was very uneventful. I got a couple of glares and a few smiles. That was the funny thing about this village, with another jinchuuriki as the Hokage, and him being my uncle, I was accepted by a lot of people and no one really bothered me for it. In fact, most people here only disliked me because I was an Uchiha. The villagers really feared the Uchiha for some reason that I don't know. I think they don't like me because to their knowledge, my father was a murdering hateful man who was immensely powerful, and I was his daughter. Not only that, but I was a jinchuuriki as well so they had even more reason to fear me. No one really said anything about it I only got glares and people like that ignored me.

I soon arrived at the academy, to find that we had assigned seats for the whole two years we would be here. I could only hope that I would not have to sit anywhere near Kai. Just as I was thinking about this the instructor started to give out the seats.

"Top left corner, Uzumaki, Kai. Next to him Uchiha, Ayame. Next to her…" after I heard my name I tuned him out. I had to sit beside the idiot for the rest of my time at the academy?! This was going to be a very painful two years.

* * *

**OK so that was two chapters in one day... Tell me how it is? What do you think so far? It really hasn't gotten to anything interesting, but in need to set up the characters and the background for the rest of the story to get going right and make sense. Well Read and review! **


End file.
